


Quick Smex

by TheMeepDragon



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Big Ass, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Large Breasts, Lemon, Male Rader, Secret Relationship, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeepDragon/pseuds/TheMeepDragon
Summary: Hanging out with your two friends Kazuto and Suguha, one has to leave as he takes care of business with his girlfriend, leaving only you and you secret girlfriend to enjoy time with each other as you game loads.
Kudos: 2





	Quick Smex

** With the Reader: **

"You sure you wanna go this early?"

"Sorry, but Asuna needs me for uhh...things..."

You see you were currently at your house eating with your friends Kazuto and Suguha Kirigaya, both of whom came over to hang out and play some games on the new gaming console that came out that you managed to pick up. It was fun and you all had a great time for hours before deciding to eat some food, as it was getting lose to night; it was rather peaceful but Suguha accidentally spilled something on her clothes and had went to your bathroom to clean up, leaving you and Kazuto before he got a random text on his phone, blushed hard, and stood up and announced he had to leave.

"What kind of things?" You ask, making him cough and look away with a blush as you blink

"Oh...oh...well have fun, I'll bring Sugu to your house once we get the game done...You know, once it finishes it's update." You tell him with a sweatdrop, making him nod as he begins heading out of the door

"See you guys later, I be back by morning." He says, zippering up his jacket as he heads off; once he gets out of sight, you sigh and close the door as Sugu comes into the kitchen. She was currently wearing an oversized blue shirt-probably one of yours- and a pair of white shorts and some black thigh highs.

"He left if that's what your thinking." You tell her as she nods, you sitting on the chair and continuing to eat your meal

"So now that Kiri's gone and the game is still trying to load, you got any idea what we can do in the meantime?" You ask, making her blush as she plays with the hem of her shirt

"Well...we could always do _that_ again..." She suggests to you as she eyes you, makign your eyes widen

"Oh...Fuck it, we've got time to kill." 

**Timeskip:**

"Ah...shit..."

*Slurp* *Slurp* *Lick*

At the current moment, you are back inside of your room sitting on your bed though there was one thing off...you were butt ass naked...and an equally naked Suguha was in between your legs giving you the blowjob of your life as you groan and moan from said bj. 

You see, you and Sugu have actually been dating for the past while now and would occasionally have smex almost every time you would get together and today was no exception. With Kirito being gone and how your game was still loading this was the perfect time to do so! Granted you guys probably had about 30 minutes-this game was large btw-but you believed you guys could get a round in.

"You enjoying it?" Sugu asks, taking another long lick at your wet base while her hand works on jerking it a little

"Yeah." You reply, grinning a bit at her as she smiles up at her a little before going back to her work

Figuring your dick was wet enough, Sugu would take the tip of your cock into her awaiting mouth as she would begin to slightly suck on it as her hand would jerk off your dick, which would lead to you shooting some pre-cum in her mouth to which she would gladly swallow. Licking the tip of your member in her mouth, she would use her tongue to swirl around it before going down on your member and taking more and more into her mouth until she eventually began to deepthroat it; however she would soon rise up up, tongue trailing around the sides before she would go back down, then up as she started to bob her head up and down at a steady pace. 

All this time her glassy eyes would stare into your e/c one's as her cheeks puffed in as she sucked on your dick; soon, she would separate from your dick as she grabbed the sides of her rather large breasts and wrapping them around your dick, the soft flesh completely enveloping your dick to where only the tip of your tip popped from the top. Licking her lips at how pre-cum shot onto her face and breasts, she would begin to move the mounds up and down rather fast as she squeezed them around your dick. This tit-fuck from your girlfriend would only last a few more minutes, as the pressure would prove too much for you as you shoot large ropes of cum onto the females face, covering her in her seed as her face, hair, and breasts were painted white.

"Shit..." You breath out as Sugu licks up the cum off her body

"So much...was it really such a long time since we last had sex?" She asks, looking up at you which makes you look away

"Eh, a minute..." You reply as she straddles you, your dick rubbing against her wet pussy

"Well how about I make it up to you then?" She asks innocently, though a hint of lust filled in with it as you grin

Gripping her plump ass with a passion, you would raise hit into the air for a second to get your dick aligned before slamming her onto your lap, dick piercing into her with one fell thrust which makes you both moan a bit; gaze hardening, you would immediately begin to thrust in and out of Sugu holding nothing back as the sounds of clapping filled the air, along with your groans and pants and your girlfriend's loud moans.

You would continue thrusting into her, pace and force increasing by the minute as the game player wrapped her arms around you for support as her face buried itself into your neck, licking on it a bit before gasping once your head dug down into her chest. With that action done your immediately started sucking and licking on the mounds and on her nipples, getting louder moans from the girl as your thrusts picked up an even faster pace somehow.

Eventually Sugu would find herself on her back, legs wrapped around your waist tightly as you thrust into her; your hands gripping her breasts and would squeeze them as you thrust before you lean down, kissing your girlfriend as you engage in a tongue war as you thrust. Eventually you both would feel the need to cum, so after a couple more thrusts she would cry out and cum on your member as your eyes widen and pull out, shooting your seed all over her torso as you pant.

"Damn...oh look, the game's done uploading." You comment, making her lean her head back to see the game finally finished and ready for launch

"Yeah...but you wanna have a few more rounds?" She asks, hips rolling against yours as you grin

"Sure!"

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! PEACE!


End file.
